<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Hill by virus21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975264">At the Hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21'>virus21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feels, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for Red Hood #50</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koriand'r/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for Red Hood #50</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was home. He had to admit, he did miss Gotham, warts and all. Yeah, he knew he would have to pay the piper at some point, deal with what he left behind, but he was ready to deal with it. He was just happy to be in familiar territory.</p><p>	With that in mind, he was still bummed out that he had to do it alone. Artemis had left. After everything, she just left. </p><p>	“You don't need me anymore” she said. Maybe that was true. He felt that he didn't need anyone. But needing and wanting are two different things. Then again, when has he ever gotten what he wanted. Not to mention he had a habit of losing friends. Roy is dead, Bizarro is in Hell and Kori is in space, last he checked. Yeah, he really had a bad habit there.</p><p>	Jason decided that he needed some air. He remembered a small hill on the outskirts of the city and figured that would be a good place to get some. Taking his motorcycle, he drove. It was a perfect time as it was almost dawn, a perfect time to reflect and clear one's head.</p><p>	Getting to the hill, he grabbed out the lawn chair he brought with him and sat, facing the direction the sun was going to rise. Just sitting there, deep in thought, it didn't take long for Jason to fall a sleep. His slummer was short lived.</p><p>	“Jason. Jason, are you awake”. Jason rose from him slumber to see Kori, hovering above him.</p><p>	“Kori! What are you doing here”? </p><p>	“I saw you down here and wondered what you were doing.” Not a bad answer since anyone seeing Jason or really anyone in the middle of nowhere would wonder that.</p><p>	“Guess you are on your way to see Grayson”. Kori's answer was not what Jason expected.</p><p>	“Oh no, I met with Dick a long while ago. I was actually here to see you”. Jason was confused. Why would Kori come all the way here? For the most part, she wished to get away from the craziness of the Outlaws. Not that it meant she had any bad feelings towards him, but still.</p><p>	“So, why would you come all the way out to see little old me”?</p><p>	“I heard what happened with you and the Outlaws and figured you needed some emotional comfort, I believe the term is called.”</p><p>	“Word travels fast, especially since you were in space just recently”. Kori rebuffed Jason's statement. She stated that she learned it from Donna, who learned the whole thing from Artemis.</p><p>	“So” Jason said “Why are you here to give me 'emotional comfort' as you say? I'm a big boy, I can handle it”.</p><p>	“Jason” Kori said, her voice a combination of sweet and amused “I know you well enough. So allow me to use a interesting Earth phrase: Cut the crap”. </p><p>	“Excuse me”?</p><p>	“You know what I mean. No need to pull a Batman and repress your emotions. You're better than that. And if Donna correctly related Artemis' story, you could use a friendly shoulder to lean on.” Jason realized that protesting further would do no good. Kori was too passionate and stubborn for him to succeed.</p><p>	Kori flew down and sat next to Jason on his chair, which was wide enough to allow such a thing with a little snugness. </p><p>	“So, why are you here on this hill exactly”? Kori asked.</p><p>	“Well I needed some air and time to think, so I figured this hill was good place to get both.” Kori looked at the horizon and saw what Jason meant. On one side was Gotham at the early morning, its traditional grime seemingly vanishing in the morning light. On the other side was the sun itself, free from the skyline of a city and rising from untamed landscape.</p><p>	Kori linked her arm with Jason's, her head leaning on his shoulder. “Kori are you...?”</p><p>	Kori was quick to silence him “I know what you're thinking. Don't immediately expect it, but don't discount it happening. Just enjoy the current moment and worry about the future later”.</p><p>	Jason didn't say anything further. Instead, he leaned his head on top of Kori's and joined her in taking in the scenery. The sun rose further, the light giving the glass and metal of Gotham's buildings a spectacular.</p><p>	As the two looked at the rising sun, their eyes started to close, eyesight getting hazing. Finally, the duo fell asleep, the breeze flowing on them and the sun shinning down upon them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>